1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pyrotechnic devices in general and in particular to a method and apparatus of forming a pyrotechnic device that is safer to store and transport.
2. Description of Related Art
Pyrotechnic devices or fireworks are well known and typically comprise a projectile launched from a tube or mortar. Such devices are formed of a casing containing an explosive or burst charge and at least one fireworks effect, such as stars sparklers and the like therein. In conventional fireworks, the burst charge and fireworks effects are typically contained within a common chamber within the casing.
In operation, fireworks shells are launched into the air by a lift explosive charge contained within the mortar either loosely or attached to a bottom of the shell. The fireworks shell includes a time delay fuse which may be ignited by the lift charge so as to ignite the burst charge at a desired height. Fireworks shells rely upon a combination of the burst charge contained within them to ignite and distribute the fireworks effects contained for display to observers.
Conventional fireworks rely upon both the burst charge and the shell wall or casing to produce a sufficient dispersion of the fireworks effect. Conventionally, low explosive compounds are utilized such that the rate of decomposition is insufficient alone to produce the required dispersal of the fireworks effects. Examples of such low explosives are black powder based or flash or aluminum based charges. Accordingly, the casing of the fireworks serves to confine the initial deflagration of the explosive compound until a sufficient pressure has developed within the shell to rupture it and thereafter the developed pressure serves to disperse the fireworks effects as desired.
Current difficulties exist in the usage, storage and transportation of conventional fireworks. Due to the potentially explosive nature of such devices, national and international regulations require minimum standards for containment and safe distances required to be maintained around fireworks.